


Dear Bow

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: A dear John letter from Robin to his bow.





	Dear Bow

Dear Bow

I’m very sorry, my dear re-curved bow. It saddens me greatly to have to tell you this, but it is time for our relationship to change.

There is another, I must confess. One that I now love more than I love you.

This isn’t easy for me, though it might seem otherwise. With your strength and versatility, you have served me often and served me well, and though I know you will continue to do so, I must turn my affection to this other.

Fret not, dear bow, and please understand. Times change, people change, needs change.

I am changed.

Love, Robin


End file.
